1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a user interface and, more particularly, to a system having a user interface using object selection and gestures to interface with a user.
2. Related Art
Processor-based devices are used in a wide range of applications. MP3 players play audio from stored media content. Video players may display streaming video from a memory storage device, a private network, and/or the Internet. Cellular phones may display streaming video from a memory storage device, a private network, the Internet, and/or another cellular phone subscriber.
Such devices may have an interface to facilitate interaction with the various functions that it offers. The interface may include a hardwired interface and/or a virtual interface. Hardwired interfaces may include pushbutton switches, rotary switches/potentiometers, sliders, and other mechanical elements. Virtual interfaces may include virtual buttons, virtual sliders, virtual rotator controls, function identifiers, and other visual elements. In a combined interface, function identifiers may be positioned on a display adjacent corresponding mechanical based items, such as switches.
The development of a virtual interface may become complicated when the interface displays controls and/or images associated with many functions. The number of controls and/or images generated may result in a crowded display. Display crowding may make it difficult for the user to select displayed objects associated with these functions due to their close proximity with one another.